One-Shot Prize for SlightlyYandereMelissa
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: A one-shot for SlightlyYandereMelissa for winning my contest! Congrats! Enjoy! [KilluaxOCxGon]


**Here's the One-Shot prize for SlightlyYandereMelissa for winning my contest in Sleepless Shadows! Sorry this is so late, I've been so busy and I had totally forgotten about it until now. Hope you like it! XD**

* * *

A sigh escaped a girl's lips as she stared up at the sky, shivering slightly in the cold wisps of wind that brushed against her skin, blowing her long brown hair into her face. It was a starry night, hardly any clouds in the sky, however still beautiful. There was barely any traffic in this part of Yorknew City, but that was expected. This part of the city brought the wrong crowds around, smokers, hookers, gangs, and the rest of them folk that had probably gone to jail at least once in their lives. However she wasn't here for any of that, she was here for something else. This place happened to be the meeting spot for a party for a well-known man named Hiroshi Okiri, the CEO of the Okiri corporation, who had recently made a deal with one of the leaders of the Girotsurei Gang, one of the biggest color gangs in the area. This was a big thing for the community, it meant gang activity would skyrocket, but in a good way. It'd also give the police a harder time catching them, but at least it'd make the rest of the city safer.

The younger girl leaning against the building wasn't here for the party as much as a request from the Hunter community. A bulletin had been posted that someone wanted Hiroshi looked into for possible corruption or blackmail. They suspected that Hiroshi was pressured into this deal, and if not that he was using this to get more money from the drug community. Many people doubted these accusations since Hiroshi was so well-respected, but it was still something to be looked into.

And if there was no bad dealing, there was also the possibility that someone who wasn't too happy with this deal would come to the party to assassinate the man. This wasn't the girl's area of expertise, but if someone really did try to kill the man she'd have to try to step in to help.

"Hey, so what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" The girl turned to look at a man who'd stopped next to her, hand on the wall next to her head and a cigarette in his mouth. A grin was on his face.

"I'm waiting for Hiroshi's party," the girl replied. "There a problem?"

"Nah," the man replied, leaning in closer. "So, wanna have fun before the party starts?"

"No thank you," the girl quickly replied.

"Aw, come on doll. I know you-" his smirk faultered as a hand gripped his wrist and he turned, looking behind him to see a boy, slightly shorter than the girl, with spiked dark green hair and a big smile on his face.

"She said no," the boy said. The man pulled his hand out of the boys grasp, lip pulled up in a slight snarl.

"Mind your own buisness." He retorted.

"You should take your own advise," another boy who walked out behind the first said back. He had fluffy silver hair and striking blue eyes which flickered to the girl for a split second before glaring hard at the man. The man flinched back, hand reaching under his untucked white shirt to his back pocket.

"Why you little brat. I should- Hrm?" His face turned to slight surprise for an instant.

"Looking for this?" The silver haired boy said, smirk on his lips as he ballenced a curved dagger blade down on his finger.

"You little brat!" The man launched himself at the boy, who easily stepped out of the way, making the man stumble forward. The dagger's ballence unwavered.

"Hey Killua, we should call the cops, right?" The bright brown eyed boy said.

"Yeah," the boy named Killua replied. "He did attack three innocent children." Killua tossed the knife at the man, who juggled it in his hands before gripping it tightly. "With a knife no less." The first boy pulled out his phone, pressing some numbers and putting it to his ear. The man looked panicked and scoffed, angrily putting the knife back in his pocket and turning away.

"F***ing brats." He mummbled as he took off. The two boys turned to the girl, who had just been watching the scene unfold before her with wide, curious eyes.

"You OK?" The dark green haired boy asked, putting his phone, which was actually turned off, down. The girl nodded.

"Could've handled myself." The boy shrugged and put his hand out, still grinning.

"But it's fun to help damsels in distress!" He joked. "I'm Gon. And this is Killua."

"Yo," Killua replied with a salute.

"Melissa," the girl replied, shaking the boy's hand.

"So you here for Hiroshi's party, Mel?" Killua asked. Melissa nodded.

"You too I presume?"

"Yeah, there was this big bulliten on the hunter website about it," Gon replied. "Killua just wanted to get his hands on some of the free sweets."

"Idiot!" Killua hit Gon on the head for spilling that they were hunters. Melissa giggled, earing the two boy's attention before she calmed down.

"So you're hunters too?"

"Too? So you're a hunter as well?" Melissa nodded. "Well, that makes life easier."

"Hey, we should work together!" Gon exclaimed. "What do you think, Killua?"

"Sure," he replied with a shrug. "Maybe we'll get the job done faster. Plus I guess having a girl on our team might be to our benefit."

"So guys are finally realizing that girls aren't as weak and fragile as they think!" Melissa exclamed, flinging her hands around her in exaggeration.

"Actually I was just thinking how useful a pretty girl like you would be as a decoy to keep some guys busy." Melissa scoffed at that.

"Then in that case we can just work seperately."

"Hey, hey, let's not fight!" Gon said quickly to interrupt them. The two looked at him, then quickly looked down.

"Alright, well we should first make a plan," Melissa quickly stated. The three huddled in close to think of something, mumbling among themselves in thought.

"Alright, so what I was thinking was I could go in, pretending to be lost," Mel started. "You two can come in later pretending to be looking for me, like my brothers or something. Before then I could bug his room so we can listen to his conversations."

"Nice try but there's a problem," Killua started. "You probably didn't do research on the guy." Melissa blinked back in surprise, then furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"Sure I did," she retorted. "He's a male in his late thirties, two sons both in their teens. He's an O blood type and is already starting to bald. He almost always-" Gon was already shaking his head.

"Not that type of stuff!" He quickly stated. "It's nearly impossible to bug his place because he has an alarm that goes off if any bugging devices come into his room! It was to protect him from rival companies." Killua nodded as well.

"Also there's only one vent that leads to his room, and it's outside the building. Here's what we thought. There should be two guards stationed outside his room. You can find a way to distract them while Gon and I make our way into a vent outside his room. That one also leads outside, awesomely enough right above the one that leads to Hiroshi's room. We can make our way into that vent, then we only have to bug inside the vent. It should pick up any noises inside the room without setting off the alarm." Mel sighed, defeated.

"Alright, fine, we'll do that," she replied with a huff. "But how do you expect me to distract two professionally trained guards?"

"Oh, you'll figure something out. You're a smart girl," Killua winked. Mel sighed.

The three teens poked their heads around a corner. This was the sixth corner they'd come across. To Mel it all seemed the same. She surely would've gotten lost without Gon's nose.

"There they are," Killua whispered. The three stared at the two guards in tuxedos before looking up to the ceiling where there was the vent Killua had mentioned. The three hid back behind the wall.

"OK, Gon, you and I go around. Mel, wait for our signal. We only need a few seconds." Melissa nodded, watching the two run off. She sighed as she waited there. At least she was smart to bug the two boys in case they double crossed her. For all she knew they could be the assassins. (AN: Lol moment there. :P)

"Hey, so what do you think of Mel?" Killua asked. Melissa perked up, adjusting the mic in her ear to hear their conversation better.

"She's really cute!" Gon replied happily. She could hear his smile through the phone, grinning wide at Killua's question. Mel blushed slightly, shaking her head. It wasn't like she liked them... Either of them. It was just a buisness partnership for the time. She might never see them after this. The world was big.

"R-really?" Killua stuttered.

"Yeah! I like her a lot!"

"Gon..."

"What?"

"I mean, do you like her as in like or love?"

"Of course I love her!" Mel's face turned a bright red as she shut the mic off. Damn he was too cute. So forward too... Or maybe it was just innocence. She peeked around the corner. Only a second passed and the two peeked their heads around the corner. Everything was ready. Mel held her breath a she hid back behind the wall. This had better work...

Mel waited a bit longer until her face was red and sore, then stumble along. Her cluttered footsteps instantly brought the head of one of the guards, and as she caught his gaze she smiled, then turned and stumbled druggedly down the hall, almost tripping on her heels, towards the two.

"Wwwhyyyyy hello there," Mel stuttered out. As she got closer the other guard looked at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gon and Killua make a break for the vent, but made sure not to look at them for fear of drawing the guards attention. She leaned against the wall opposite the guards, chin lowered and legs crossed. "Whats are some hunks of men like you doing here?You don't looks like you're having much fun!" She giggled to add effect.

"I'm sorry miss, but could you please head back down to the party? I'm sure there're more men down there who would love to buy you another drink."

"Aw~ Don't be shy! Come on, let's go party!" Mel leaned forward, placing her hand on the man's chest. She looked up at the man, face in a pout. "Puh-leeeease?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I must insist you leave or we will have to remove you by force." The other man said.

"Ooh! Scary! I might just like that!" The man she was propped up against grabbed her wrist, earning a small shriek, before pushing her off of him.

"Leave. Now." Melissa pouted, walking away from the men, tripping over her shoes as she felt them stare after her. She sighed as she turned the corner, once out of view leaning back on the wall and rubbing her slightly bruised wrist. Gon and Killua should be long done now...

And then it struck her. How were they going to exit?"

"Hi Mel!" Melissa jumped at Gon's hushed voice as he hurried over to her, Killua on tow. Killua had a pretty upset look on his face.

"How'd you get out?" Melissa asked.

"First let's get out of here. Your mic working?" Killua asked, still looking upset.

"Uh, yeah, should be." Melissa quickly followed them while she switched to the other channel, handing Killua the ear piece since he'd be able to focus on the more important things.

"You were great Mel!" Gon exclaimed. "You got them to turn away so easily!"

"She's an idiot," Killua huffed, fixing the ear piece onto his right ear. "She could've been hurt!"

"It was your idea in the first place to make me go out there!" Melissa retorted.

"Well I wouldn't have been stupid enough to play the drunk hooker and possibly get myself raped!" Killua grittedly yelled back.

"It was your comments in the first place about girls that gave me that idea!"

"Well you should ignore me then because you shouldn't be doing those things!"

"Oh what, now I can't hold my own in a fight against men like that because I'm a GIRL?"

"NO! I just don't want to see someone I like getting treated like that!" Melissa opened her mouth to yell something back but paused, his words processing in her head.

"Heh?!" Her face lit up. Killua bristled, face turning pink as he turned away.

"Eh, Killua? You like her too?"

"Just shut up Gon." Mel looked back and forth between the two, face as red as a tomato. The three continued on in silence until Melissa rubbed her wrist again, drawing the two's attention.

"Eh, Mel are you aright?"

"Did they hurt you? I'm going to kill them for that."

"Eh, no, I'm fine!" Melissa quickly interjected. "It's just a bruise because I was getting too close to them!" Killua gently grabbed her wrist, glancing at it with furrowed brows.

"It's not broken," he stated.

"Here Mel!" Gon took some cloth out of his backback and started to wrap her wrist. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Don't strain it too much." Killua interjected.

"You too are just-" Melissa cut herself off, shaking her head. She didn't have the word... Nice wasn't quite right. The two stared at her for a second.

"Eh, don't say it. It's nothing." Killua said, scratching the back of his head. "Come on, let's get back to the party before we get caught here."

"Yeah," Gon and Mel replied, smiling at each other before the three started off to the party. Occationally Killua would frown or scrunch his face as he listened in to the conversations on the other end of the mic.

Both Gon and Killua turned out to be great dancers, as both of them asked Mel to dance several times. They even made a contest out of it, though Mel was sure neither would end up winning. Killua was strong and lead well in the waltzes, his footing clean and his hold on the girl tight. Gon preferred a more wild style, dancing to the more fast paced songs and letting them both dance freestyle. However soon enough Melissa got tired. It was hard to dance so much, especially since her wrist was starting to hurt again. She sat over near the bar and wrapped it in ice and paper towels. Gon and Killua quickly came over to sit with her.

"Your wrist still bugging you?" Killua asked.

"Killua, are you sure it's not broken?" Gon lifted Mel's wrist carefully. Killua nodded.

"I've seen broken wrists before." Killua placed his fist onto an open palm, having just gotten an idea. He turned to the bar tender next to them. "Hey, can you get her some vinegar?" The bar tender glanced at the silver haired boy, but ignored him. Gon walked over, understanding what Killua was getting at.

"Excuse me sir, but our friend is hurt. Please can you get us a small cup of vinegar?" The man looked up at Gon, then sighed and put down the glass he was washing, grabbing a small shot glass and putting some vinegar in it. "Thanks!"

"Kids..." The man mumbled.

Gon set the vinegar down next to Mel, who scrunched her nose at the smell.

"Vinegar should help with the bruising," Killua said as he gently massaged the oil onto her wrist. Mel blushed, turning away from the two.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it!" Gon replied happily, placing a small peck on her cheek. Melissa's face lit up.

"Gon!" Killua yelled as he started to chase the younger boy around the room, dodging around people and making sure not to make a mess. Mel sighed, shaking her head.

Boys...

They just never knew when to give up.

Melissa looked down at her wrist with a frown, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. The bruise was already starting to go away.

"Hey, Mel, listen to this." Melissa looked up at Killua, who was walking towards her, waving the mic. Gon was following close on toe, a small bump starting on his head and a sheepish smile on his face. Melissa took the mic and placed it next to her ear.

"What do you mean you're wanting more money?!" It was Hiroshi's voice yelling loudly.

"If we're going to protect you then we need to be assured that you won't back out of our deal." It was another man, voice unknown.

"Our deal is that you protect me from those hot notch gangs who want me dead and I will allow you to sell those drugs around here! The police won't-"

"The Girotsurei Gang already has no problems with the cops bub. We know our way around the law. Now, getting buyers is hard, so I thank you for your willingness to help us sell our products. However we need to know you won't just sell us out or something while we sit back and let you sit comfy in you little den here."

"You think I'd risk my life like that?!"

"You'd be surprised."

"Tch. Fine, I'll give you 5 million."

"Ten."

"No way." Some thudding, and the three were already on their way to the man's room. "F-fine! I'll give you eight million! Just let me go!" A bit more thudding.

"It was nice doing business with you, Mr. CEO."

Then silence.

"Shit, did he kill him?" Mel said. The two boys looked at her, worried, as they turned the corner... And ran face first into the chest of a man wearing a tuxedo. The three fell onto their butts, then looked up to see a man with a confused look on his face, eyebrow raised as he looked down at the three.

"Watch it next time kids," the man said, gruff voice showing no hint of hostility towards them as he walked off. The three watched after him, then looked at each other.

"Wasn't that..." Gon trailed off.

"Yeah, that was Deko, the leader of the Girotsurei Gang..." Killua replied.

"And he had the same voice as the other man inside Hiroshi's room," Melissa finished. The three quickly stood and ran to Hiroshi's room. There were no guards outside the room. They peeked into the room through the crack in the door to see Hiroshi standing there, pacing back and forth, the two guards looking at each other with hints of worry.

"Sir, want us to go after him?"

"No," Hiroshi replied. The three stood back.

"So he's alive..."

"Well, that's good. But at least now we've discovered what's up with him and the Girotsurei Gang," Gon added. Killua nodded.

"I guess we'll just go report now." Mel nodded back at Killua as the three went back down to the party, then out the door. They'd had enough excitement for the night. Melissa yawned, looking back up at the dark sky. "Hey, Mel, you coming?" Mel glanced at them, then smiled.

"Nah, you two go on ahead. My house is in the other direction." She paused, stretching her arms. "And I'm tired. Hope to see you two soon! It was fun working with you."

"Yeah, you too!" Gon replied, waving as the three parted ways. As Mel continued on, she head Gon's voice in the distance. "Hey, Mel!" He yelled. Melissa paused, looking back at the two. "Who do you like better, me or Killua?!" Melissa smiled once again, sticking her tongue out.

"Neither!" She yelled back. "How do you expect me to choose between you two?!" With that she hurried off, not looking back.

She'd see them again some day.

She hummed a little tune as she stared up at the sky, messing with a little device in her ear. It was a starry night, hardly any clouds in the sky, however still beautiful. Melissa loved it like that.

"I bet she likes me more."

"Shut up Gon, she'd want someone more mature like me."

And Melissa laughed as she turned the ear piece off once again.

* * *

 **Sorry! I was halfway through and realized I had forgotten you wanted it to be funny! DX But I really liked how it was going so I didn't want to rewrite it so I tried to add some funny bits... I kind of failed at it... ^^; Hope you like it anyways! Enjoy!**


End file.
